


The Prank

by headlessnicks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlessnicks/pseuds/headlessnicks
Summary: It had been a silly mistake, an unintentional prank that had almost nearly cost Severus Snape his life. And one that haunted Remus Lupin and James Potter for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The last week before the mid-term break had created one of the most vicious house rivalries that anyone had ever seen at Hogwarts. It had started, as it often usually did, with the Quidditch season. The Hufflepuffs had taken an early loss, followed shortly by the Ravenclaws, all of whom had surrendered their defeat in an somewhat amicable settlement. The Ravenclaw students had seen hell in the quidditch pitch with the Slytherins, and after two near-deaths and the former’s Seeker losing all arm functions, finally lost.

Blood boiling at the loss, the Ravenclaws had then had their turn with the Gryffindors and stood next to no chance. However, the Ravenclaws decided to root for the lions that had given them a noble fight rather than the violence the Slytherin had showed them in. With Hufflepuffs also cheering for Gryffindor to win, all three houses were forced to watch as the opposing team took out the other team members one by one until absolutely all of the Gryffindor players were sent to the hospital wing. The Slytherins claimed victory that evening, and that had been the kickstart of what then became a full-out war.

In the corridors, Gryffindors set out timed jinxes at their Slytherin classmates to satisfy the rage they had felt during the match. The Slytherins tolerated it at first, much too smug at the other house’s ire but after two weeks even they had had enough. Students were blasted and hit with spells left and right, there were even new ones that no one had even heard of. No one knew what to expect, and even the teachers were at a total loss at this newfound animosity between all the other houses and Slytherin. Most of them hoped that once students were sent off to their homes during their break, they would forget all about it.

It was with this thought in mind that all classes were held as they usually did, and it wasn’t thirty minutes into Slughorn’s double Potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins did he realise that the sabotage between students was still ongoing. One minute he had been praising someone’s aunt for their brilliant work in the Ministry when there had been a small explosion from one of the tables.

There was a scream, and then students began to scatter and wail in different directions. Someone’s cauldron had exploded, and the contents of it had splashed all over those that had stood close by. He could see huge, ugly boils starting to form on their faces and decided the best thing to do would be to take them to Madam Pomfrey at once.

“I want you all to stay here and think about the seriousness of what has just been done. To the person responsible, was this damage worth ruining your final class before your break?”

There was no answer, and then a girl in the back started crying as her face began to swell.

”You will all remain here. I want those that have not been affected by the potion to stay behind and clean up this mess. Those that have, form a line, I’ll take you to the hospital wing. Now, please!” Slughorn exclaimed, clapping his hands in the direction of the door.

As the students filed in a line and marched away from the dungeon, the rest of the students broke into excited chatter as they tried to figure out what had happened.

A plump boy poked his wand into the singed cauldron and gasped as he dangled the remains of a red plastic object over the edge.

”Someone’s gone and thrown a firework in there,” Goyle said, eyeing his classmates in suspicion. On the far off end of the class, Severus Snape gave a loud snort.

”One guess as to who,” he said as he cast a particularly nasty glance at a pair of boys in the back of the class. They were laughing at something together, unaware that Severus was watching them.

”Here’s a clue: they’ve got the biggest heads around here,” Lily replied, joining Severus as they watched the two grinning Gryffindor boys bemusedly.

It was the last class before they went home, and she had been determined to master the Boiling Brew this time. Severus had gotten it perfect twice in a row, and he’d promised to teach her (and would have had it not been for Potter and Black’s antics).

”Look at them, the gits. Gryffindors can’t take their losses with any sort of dignity, can they?” Severus whispered darkly.

“This again,” Lily argued,”I’m not defending them but you and I both know your House was absolutely foul in that match! And besides, Slughorn’ll probably be back soon and let us go off early, so maybe they did do us a favour.”

At this, Severus whipped his head around to stare at her in astonishment.

”I thought you wanted to perfect this potion no matter how long it took?” he cried out in exasperation.

”I do,” Lily replied with a giggle,”but it looks like such a nice day out, Severus. I think it’d be good to sit out in the sun for a while instead of being cooped up here for the next two hours! I don’t know how Slughorn stays in here all the time!”

“It’s not so bad,” Severus replied, shrugging as he glanced around the room. It was cold and dark, yes, but it was also peacefully quiet when there wasn’t anyone around.

”Oh come on, Sev. What d’you say we let the others clean up-we’ll get out of here and practice that new spell you’ve made up?” Lily asked.

”What if we get caught? Slughorn could be coming back any time now-“

”-don’t worry! Madam Pomfrey’s always asking Professors to fill out these ridiculous forms for any in-class accidents. It’ll take ages, and besides, why should we clean up something that we didn’t do?”

“You’re absolutely right, Evans!”

At this, both Lily and Severus turned to see Potter and his friends looking at them with smirks on their faces. Only Lupin seemed to not want to interfere, he stood a little way away from the others and his head was pointed to the floor.

”Shove off, Potter. You’ve just cost us a lesson-what’re you hoping to do if this comes out in the exams?” Lily bantered, her arms crossing tightly against her chest.

”Exams? That’s what you’re worried about? Oh come on, Evans, I’d had you pinned for someone with a bigger picture about life than this,” Potter said teasingly.

“Excuse us for thinking about our futures then, Potter. You just run along and make a joke about everything else like you usually do!”

“Hate to see the mister and missus fighting like this, especially when we come bearing gifts,” Black interjected. Behind him, Pettigrew gave a forced laugh.

”Which is what?” Severus snapped, baring his teeth.

”That’s none of your business, Snivellus. Padfoot, continue, mate,” Potter said as he clapped Black’s shoulder and tilted the glasses over his nose. Black cleared his throat dramatically before he spoke.

”Gryffindors are having a party before dinner in the common room. You in?”

Severus watched, crestfallen, as Lily chewed her bottom lip in thought. Disappointment crept through him at the sight of his best friend’s hesitation. She had taken too long to answer, and when she did say no, it sounded almost as forced as Pettigrew’s laughter. Severus felt his stomach tighten as he realised that Lily would much rather spend her last day at Hogwarts with James Potter and his friends than with him.

”You should go. I’ve got something on with Avery and Goyle,” he said, feeling a deep sense of loathing for the spectacled boy that stood before him.

”What’re you doing with them?” quizzed Lily.

”Tutoring them,” he lied.

At this, Lily raised her eyebrow and turned so that her back was to Potter and Black. She leaned a little close to him and whispered.

”You and I both know there’s not enough tutoring in the world to be given to those two so you tell me what you’re actually up to, Severus Snape!”

Severus gave a small, sad smile.

”You should go. Really. I’ll probably be at the library or something,” he said, urging her with a confident nod of his head.

“You sure, Severus? I could come with, maybe we can look up that toe-“

”-we have the break for that! You go on.”

Lily looked at him apologetically before she turned back to Potter and Black.

”Is Mary going?” she asked enthusiastically.

”What sort of party would it be without Mary? Oi, Mary!” Potter yelled, grabbing Lily by the hand and dragging her away to where Mary Macdonald and two other girls sat by the corner.

“Don’t be too disappointed, Snivellus. Maybe if you wrote to Lucius Malfoy and begged him to throw you and your friends a tea party, he would. I heard dog-owners love keeping their pets pleased at all times,” Black said loudly, and Pettigrew guffawed in excitement.

”Sirius, can we go?” Lupin voiced, his voice sounding far and distant. Severus noted the pale complexion and the new addition of scars on Lupin’s face. His entire demeanour was different, he was no longer the lively school prefect that he usually was.

”Not looking too good is he? Monthly ailment, is it? I expect he’ll be taking a short trip to the Whomping Willow soon, will he?” Severus asked softly, so that only Black would hear.

Black gaped at him stupidly, his expressions giving him away.

”How the hell do you know about-?”

”Oh, I just know, Black. Maybe _you_ should be the one taking close care of your pets!”

They were whispering angrily in hushed voices now.

“I think you’re a two-faced liar who pretends like he knows everything when he doesn’t! Tell me, Slimeball, do you know what he does in the Whomping Willow when he goes in there? Or does that big nose of yours stop their trail right as he enters? Bet you tried to get in and couldn’t, could you?” Black asked, a murderous glint in his eye that had gone unnoticed by Severus.

”Oh, and you do?” Severus questioned back.

”Of course I do,” Black spat in response.

”You’re lying! Pomfrey’s the only one who’s gone in there, and even she doesn’t stay in there all night!”

”If you’re so sure of that, then how do I know for a fact that to get in through all you’ve got to do is tickle the root at the base of the tree? Lying am I?”

”You expect me to believe that?” Severus scoffed.

”That’s for you to go and try out, isn’t it? Why don’t you try tonight, Snape, and see where that gets you?”

”Sirius-“ Pettigrew started, his eyes glancing between Severus and Black in frozen shock.

”Tonight, you say?” Severus asked.

Black nodded in response.

”Sirius, you’re not getting into another fight are you?” Lupin asked, finally walking towards them.

”Fight? With him? Not worth my time. Oi, Prongs, you set?”

Potter gave Black a thumbs-up from across the room, one that Black returned. Black gave Severus a final cold glance before trudging up to the group of Gryffindors on the other side of the room. He watched as they began to leave one by one, and then his Slytherin classmates followed until he was the only one left in the classroom.

Sighing deeply, Severus stalked off to the closet in the far end of the room where he picked up a dirty rag and a bucket. He began to wipe down around the table where the potion had spilled, making sure he left no trace behind. The non-magic cleaning gave him some time to think about what Black had said, and to contemplate whether or not to believe the word of a known liar.

Black hated him, so there was a high probability he was lying about the tree. But it seemed too silly to be a lie, did Black hope that he would get close to the tree and get flung about? Black’s humour was certainly twisted, but surely this was too simple for him? And Pettigrew had tried to step in, his expression told Severus that Black hadn’t been joking. This was his opportunity to prove to Lily-to everyone what Potter and his friends were up to.

He’d had a hunch when it came to Lupin, but refused to believe it until he was absolutely sure. And now Black had given him the key to the castle. And as he scrubbed away the potion stains on the floors, Severus Snape began to plot his ultimate revenge against Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as Potter annoyed her, Lily had to admit that he certainly knew how to throw a party when it came down to it. They’d somehow managed to hang up multiple decorations and banners in the common room even with packed classes in-between, not to mention the stacks of butterbeer arranged neatly next to the fireplace.

Sometimes she wondered if perhaps Severus was right, he’d always suspected Potter and his friends to have a secret way out of the castle. It would certainly explain a lot of the strangeness these boys would be up to, but she knew as sneaky as they were, they were as harmless as they came (except of course when it came to Severus).

”What’re you thinking about, Evans?” Potter asked, nudging her foot with his own as he sprawled down to the floor where she was seated. With a wave of his wand, he summoned two bottles of butterbeer and handed one to her.   
  


“Nothing that concerns you, Potter,” she said, making a face at him as she took a sip from the drink. Instantly, she felt it’s warmth spreading through her and cracked a small smile as Potter shot her a look of hurt and grabbed at his chest mockingly.

”You’re not upset about Potions, are you?” 

She shook her head. No, she wasn’t. The semester was ending and as enthusiastic as Severus had been about Potions, she was glad they’d managed to get away. She wanted to savour the last day of class, mostly because she knew she would miss it during the break.

”You shouldn’t have done it though,” she chided in a playful tone, “those poor Slytherins probably have to spend their last evening at the Hospital Wing...”

At this, Potter threw his head back and laughed.

”Don’t tell me you feel sorry for them, Evans? They’re the absolute worst th-“

”They’re not all like that,” she said quickly, glaring in his direction. Potter’s expression faltered slightly, was there a hint of disappointment there?

”Oh yeah, I’m sure they’re all proper saints. They’re all rotten, Evans, no matter how harmless they look,” Pottet replied, and he returned her glare with a look so stern that Lily felt her cheeks redden.

”Severus isn’t like them.”

”Oh, yes, _Snivellus..._ what the hell do you see in him, Evans?” Potter asked, his voice heavy with bitterness she recognised. It was the same tone Severus used whenever he spoke about Potter. She held in a sudden urge to laugh just then, if only these two idiots knew just how alike they were.

”He’s intelligent, for starters, and he’s very brave. You don’t see it, no one does because he doesn’t want anyone to, but he is. And I know you think that Slytherins are all evil and cruel but he’s not like them. He isn’t.”

Potter took a swig from his drink, a strange glitter in his eyes.

”You sound like you’re really trying to convince yourself on that, Evans.”

Lily blinked, and looked up to see that Potter was no longer making any eye contact with her anymore. She bit her lip, worried that perhaps she had somehow offended him somehow.

”Why’d you push him around like that, James?” Lily asked.

He gazed at her, eyes widening when she said his name. He ran a hand through his hair, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Perhaps he’d done this so often it came naturally to him, or perhaps it meant he was nervous.

”You shouldn’t, you know. He’s been through enough. And it’s really hard to stay friends with you when you and Black bully him-“

”Now, now, Evans, Snivellus isn’t entirely innocent in this-“

”-I know he isn’t. I know that, James. But you always start it and it would be nice to see you go easy on him.”

Potter leaned in towards her, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

”What will you give me in return, Evans?”

”We can start calling each other by our names. James,” she said as she giggled.

James stared at her, starry-eyed with a faint smirk on the corner of his lip. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment and then extended a hand out to her.

”Alright then. Guess I won’t be going anywhere near that greasy git (Lily frowned) anymore. You got yourself a deal, Evans,” James said, and Lily reached out to shake it.

”Lily,” she corrected.

”Lily,” he said a moment after.

They stayed like that for a moment, James’ hand around hers, their eyes lingering for what seemed to be the longest time. Lily realised that James was a rather good-looking bloke then, and his arrogance had been the deterring factor for so long. And Severus’ grudge, that too.

It appeared she had found a temporary solution to it, however. Severus would be a little pleased to hear, at least, that James would no longer be bothering him for some time.

”What’re we talking about?” Sirius called as he launched himself between her and James. Lily felt James pull his hand away, and found that she rather missed the warmth of his fingers against hers. She watched as Black leaned against James’ shoulder.

”Where have you been?” James asked with a sly grin.

”Nothing really, made sure Remus got in okay and took a little detour,” Black said, his words slurring slightly.

”Are you-are you drunk, Padfoot?” James asked, feigning outrage.

”Only just a little-found myself a little Firewhiskey...Madam Pomfrey won’t even realise it’s gone.”

”You stole from her?” Lily asked disapprovingly.

Black raised his head to look at her.

”Oh, Evans, you’re here. Prongs, mate, it’s Evans!”

“I know, Sirius! Look, mate, how are we going to...meet up with Remus if you’re drunk off your toes?”

”It’ll wear out in a while! So what were we talking about?”

Lily decided then she would take a chance and turned to Black who was looking at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

”Actually Black, Potter here has just promised not to bother Severus anymore. It’d be nice if you could do the same too, you know...”

James looked alarmed that she had asked Black about it, as though it was something he was embarrassed about. Lily looked to the black haired boy instead, expecting him to argue but was met instead with a hollowed laughter.

”Old Snivellus? After tonight, I don’t think anyone’s going to bother him anymore,” Black said, beginning to doze off.

James stated stupidly at his best friend, wondering if Black had indeed said it in his drunken state. Lily felt a small worry loom over her then, and she had a feeling James had too. 

“Sirius,” James whispered as he shook his friend,”what d’you mean?”

Black opened his eyes.

”Mean what?” he asked.

”About no one bothering Snape? You didn’t go and pull one of your pranks on him tonight of all nights, did you?”

”Hah! It was a brilliant one too!”

Lily frowned at Black darkly.

”Whats he done to him, Potter?”

James’ face fell as he struggled to keep Sirius awake.

”Did you lock him in a closet somewhere, Padfoot?”

”What kind of a Marauder would I be if I did something stupid like that? I sent him after Remus, of course.”

Lily relaxed. If a prank concerned Remus, then she was sure that he would make sure Severus was safe. Opposite her, James had a different reaction. He had paled, and the arm gripping Black had hardened on the other boy’s shoulder.

”Sirius, what did you do? What did you tell him, you idiot?” James hissed under his breath.

“I told him about the tree.”

”What about the tree did you tell him?”

”I said if he wanted to know what was down there he just had to-“

James’ face had turned from white to red and then to a slight tinge of green. Lily thought he was going to be sick and immediately reached over to grab him.

”Is something wrong-what tree? Is Severus okay?” she asked but he hadn’t seemed to have heard her.

”What the hell have you done?” he exclaimed, slamming a fist through Black with force. Black, who had been leaned on James, fell backwards onto the carpeted floor. His expression was blank, and Lily knew he was much too inebriated to understand anything that was happening.

James stood up and reached for the bundle of robes by his feet. Lily followed suit, her heart racing as she tried to understand what was happening.

”Potter-James, are you going to tell me what-“

”Lily, you have to stay here, okay? Keep an eye on him-Snape’s in danger and I have to-oh god-“ James murmured as he threw his robes over him, and tucked a large cloak under his arm.

”Do I need to get a Professor?” Lily asked urgently.

”No. Don’t tell anyone a thing. Promise me, Lily?”

”I-I promise.”

With a single nod, James strode past her and out the common room as fast as he could. As she watched his figure vanish from view, Lily let out a breath of prayer for both Severus and James. Black had frightened James, and she hoped that whatever it was James was running to save Severus from, they would both come out of it safely.


	3. Chapter 3

He had done it, he had done exactly what Black had told him and it had worked. Severus stood in front of the Whomping Willow, eyes trained on the beast of a tree as it stayed glued in a fixed position. He had expected it to be a prank, had expected the branches to come swinging at him in full force. He had even prepared himself for it, the wand in his hand gripped so tightly that his knuckles were white as a sheet. Whiter than it had ever been.

He was trembling, but then again it was an awfully cold night. That explained why his teeth were chattering, and why the hairs on the back of his neck prickled him. But why then was his heart also pounding forcefully against his chest? Why did his feet remain planted on the ground as he tried to move towards the hole the tree had hidden away?

Severus was frightened. He did not know what Lupin’s secret was, but it had to be an awful one. There must have been a good reason why they brought the boy down here every month, and why no one stayed with him either. Black had urged him to go too, he’d wanted him to find Lupin, hadn’t he? As much as the Gryffindor hated him, he wouldn’t knowingly put another student at risk, would he?

”Why do you always have to know everything?”

Lily’s voice echoed then, and Severus backtracked. _Why did he have to know everything?_

“Knowledge is _power._ ”

He heard his mother’s voice now, and could imagine her low, strangled whisper as she leaned over him. She had taught him that, even as a child, that the only way to have power over someone is to have knowledge. But what good had it done her? She knew so much, and yet she wallowed over that drunken bastard, hadn’t she?

”Turn back.”

Lily’s voice.

”Go forward.”

His mother’s voice.

The limbs of the tree was beginning to struggle against the force of magic now. Severus had a choice to make. If he learned Lupin’s secret, he could somehow force Potter and his friends to stay away from him. He would be left alone at last, to be in peace with Lily. The thought of being free from humiliation was far too tempting, and just as a wild branch flew towards him at full force, Severus dived. 

He fell, face forward, onto the cold earth. He sat upright, brushing the specks of dirt of his robes as he looked around. It was a long tunnel, and it seemed to go on for ages. Severus’ weathered boots crackled as he walked towards the inviting darkness that loomed before him. He decided against casting an illumination spell, he didn’t want to give his position away to Lupin. If he was lucky, he’d be in and out without the other boy noticing him.

”You thought I wouldn’t do it, didn’t you, Black? Joke’s on you,” Severus whispered triumphantly, his lips curling into a smug smile.

Severus finally spotted a spot of light coming from above him. As he neared it, he saw that he had reached the end of the tunnel. There was a tall set of stairs that appeared to lead up to a room. He took a step, and noticed how the old wood creaked eerily under him.

He hesitated. Severus suddenly had a strange feeling creeping through his chest, he would learn later that it was instincts telling him he was in immediate danger. But he hadn’t known then of course what awaited him in the room above.

_“Afraid, coward?”_

Severus looked around wildly before realising the voice had come from within his own thoughts. It sounded a lot like Black’s voice, and for a second he imagined his stupid jeering face. He climbed the stairs quickly, aware of every beat of his heart, and the nerves that was coursing through him.

And then he was pulled back and slammed against the back of something hard. He could feel a pair of hands around his neck, holding him back with such force that it made him difficult to breathe. His eyes searched the dark and he caught a flash of hazel eyes and glasses.

”Potter!” he wheezed, trying to free himself from the tightening grip that kept him pushed against the wall.

”Shut up! Just-be quiet-!” Potter hissed, looking towards the room.

Severus noticed the tinge of fear in the other boy’s voice and felt frightened. Whatever it was in the room, Potter seemed to be fearful of. What on earth could it be? Was Lupin hiding something up there? A wild beast perhaps?

”Let-go-of-me-!” Severus yelled, pushing Potter away. A second later, Potter’s palm clasp over his mouth. Potter sucked in his own breath as a large shadow covered them both in complete darkness.

Severus felt his heart sink into his stomach, and the blood in his body run dry as he locked eyes with the creature that stood atop the set of the stairway. It was large and furry, its snout protruding out of its face as it took a whiff of the air. But what scared Severus most of all was its demonic eyes, it seemed to be glowing in the dark as it let out a bloodcurdling howl.

Potter had sunk into the darkness next to Severus, but kept his arm over him in a protective stance. Severus drew his wand out, and looked at Potter. Potter noticed and shook his head, mouthing a horrified ‘no’ at him.

Severus’ mind raced as he tried to remember the spells he’d learned. But what use would they be against this savaged werewolf? Would they even work?

”How do we leave?” Severus hissed under his breath.

”Just wait. He’ll go back in. Please. Don’t hurt him,” Potter whispered, his tone dripping with desperation.

Did he think they couldn’t stun the werewolf together? He knew Potter was decent at spell work (as much as he hated to admit it), so why was he holding back? Did he know something Severus didn’t?

The beast behaved exactly as Potter had expected. It sniffed once, and headed back to the room. Severus felt Potter’s grip on him relax.

“Are you going to tell me what that-that-monster is doing roaming around Hogwarts?!” Severus demanded.

”Why the hell do you have to poke your head into things that doesn’t concern you, Snivellus?” Potter growled back, taking hold of Severus’ robe and pushing him back in the direction of the entrance.

Severus stumbled, and whirled around, his wand jabbing Potter in the chest. Potter yelped, and closed his hand over his mouth but it was too late. Their eyes widened in unison, and Severus cursed aloud as he heard the sound of claws scratching the deadened wooden floorboard.

Severus could feel his feet moving, but he had no control. He heard Potter behind him, screaming at him at to move faster. And then he was flying. He didn’t realise what was happening until his body struck the ground, his arm splayed out awkwardly. Not that he’d had time to notice, anyway.

The werewolf was over him in a second, baring its great yellowed teeth menacingly. 

This was it, Severus thought. He was going to die here, probably with Potter, and no one would ever know what had happened. Did werewolves leave their victims’ remains behind? Would anyone recognise him?

”No!!! Remus!!!”

Severus clenched his eyes shut as he waited for the jaws of death to clamp over his throat but he felt the weight lift off of him and he was free to move. He rolled over, biting his lip and drawing blood as a pain shot through his left arm. He staggered to his feet and saw Potter had thrown himself against the beast and was not faring well at his attempt to stop it.

Severus knew what had to be done. He pulled his wand out and aimed it at the werewolf.

”Potter!” he screamed, “get out of the way!”

Potter turned in horror, just as the beast pushed him aside.

A red spark erupted from the tip of Severus’ wand and the werewolf fell into a heap, silent and unmoving. Severus ran towards it, ready to finish it off, but Potter crashed into him and knocked his wand out of his hand. For what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, Severus fell, and heard something snap.

”Get off me, Potter! We have to kill it!”

“No!! We can’t hurt him-we have to get out of here!”

And then they were running again. Severus did not stop until he could feel the cold air and the smell of the castle ground again.


	4. Chapter 4

They were out, they were alive. His shirt, drenched with sweat, clung to his skin uncomfortably. And yet, he found he did not care.

James let out a nervous laugh as he ran a hand through his matted, grimy hair. He’d done plenty of life-threatening things here at Hogwarts but none of them even came close to this one. He and Snape had escaped death by mere inches, and if it weren’t for the Slytherin’s quick stunning spell, James was almost certain he wouldn’t be standing out here in one piece.

He looked down at his hands, inspecting his arms, chest and legs with bated breath. There were scrapes and cuts from throwing himself against Remus but it wasn’t anything permanent. The struggle with Remus, fortunately, hadn’t gotten him scratched or bit which only sought to delight him even more.

”We’re alive,” he yelled, turning to address the other boy with a grin. His celebratory mood was cut off far too soon as he focused on Snape’s limp figure lying a metre away. James swallowed. Behind him, the Willow creaked and moaned as if mourning its lost opportunity to have attacked the two boys.

Finding an ounce of that Gryffindor courage in his heart, James stepped towards Snape. The Slytherin’s arm was obviously broken, judging from the awkward way it was placed against the wet grass. For the first time in his life, James found himself praying that Snape hadn’t been hurt too badly. A broken arm wouldn’t be too bad, compared to having a werewolf bite. The arm you could fix, but the latter could result in a terrible, cursed life. James knew Remus would never forgive himself if he’d bitten Snape.

As he drew closer, he could see the rise and fall of Snape’s chest. He could hear shallowed breathing, which meant at the most that he was alive. And yet James could not yet be relieved, not until he made sure Snape hadn’t been bit.

”Sniv-Snape? You alright?” he asked carefully.

There was no response. His breathing became louder, and James thought he heard frantic whispers from Snape. He was close now, but Snape had his right arm over his face and his dark robes made it difficult for James to check for any wounds or cuts.

”Snape?”

”He wanted to...kill me....he tried to kill me...” Snape whispered, his body trembling uncontrollably. 

James dropped to his knees, overwhelmed with the sudden urge to be sick. The reality of the situation was starting to register itself in his mind, and as much as he loathed the wretched boy in front of him, James could not help but feel sorry for him. Shaking hands reached outward, tugging to pull Snape’s robe open so he could inspect him better.

”I need to see if you’re hurt, let me-“

”DON’T TOUCH ME!”

James hadn’t expected the sudden outburst, and from the look on Snape’s face, he hadn’t either. James leapt back, his hand moving to his wand as Snape sat up. His hair danced wildly around his face, framing his pale face against the small sliver of the moonlight. Snape looked like a madman, tears streaking his face and his beakish nose flaring in anguish.

“Are you-are you hurt?” James asked slowly.

Snape laughed coldly, dangling his fractured arm as though it brought him no pain. James flinched, but did not move back.

”Let me take you to the ho-“

”He tried to kill me! He wanted me dead!”

James shook his head weakly.

”No, no, he didn’t. He can’t control it-“

”Control it? He sent me out here to die! He wanted that-that _thing_ to kill me-“

”What are you-?”

”BLACK! I’M TALKING ABOUT BLACK, POTTER! HE SENT ME OUT HERE KNOWING-NO, _HOPING_ THAT I WOULD GET KILLED! HE’S A MURDERER!”

Snape seemed to have lost all grip on his sanity. James’ temper replaced his concern and pity now.

”You’re still alive, aren’t you?!” he yelled, and the other boy looked astonished at his response.

”If I hadn’t shot that spell at it, Potter, neither of us would be!”

Snape was right, James thought as he lowered his wand. His head fell in defeat as he tried to figure out a way to save Remus and Sirius from Snape’s vengeful wrath.

”Sn-Severus,” he whispered as he tucked his wand back in his robe, “I’m sorry-just as I’m sure Sirius is too. Please, just-“

”-just what, Potter? Why does Black want me dead so badly? What have I ever done to him-or to you and the others to make you wish this fate upon me? Why?”

Snape was no longer screaming, instead it was now replaced with soft sobs and gulps of breath. James’ intimidation at Snape’s overreaction began to wane out as Snape struggled to wipe away the steady stream of tears from his eyes.

”Listen, we can sort this out-“

”-and Lupin?! I thought he was just ill-but to allow a werewolf-at a place full of students-“

”That wasn’t Hogwarts! The tunnel-it took us to the Shrieking Shack, Dumbledore would never endanger students-“

”He almost tore my head out, Potter! And yours too! I won’t let Black get away with this! I don’t care if he’s a Black-he’s going to get expelled, just you watch...and if I’m lucky they may even drag him off to Azkaban for attempted murder-“

James didn’t realise what he was doing until he was on top of Snape, his fist raising of its own accord and coming down to meet a set of poorly-held set of ribs. Snape groaned, lifting his useless arm to defend himself though he needn’t have. Coming to his senses, James clambered off of Snape, knowing that he’d really done it now. If there had been any chance of Snape letting this incident go, there certainly wasn’t any now.

”I’m sorry-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ James pleaded helplessly but Snape was past the point of listening. Staggering to his feet, Snape spat bitterly at him.

”Why did you come, Potter? Did you get cold feet about killing me? Or did you want to play a hero?”

“Listen-Severus-I didn’t know. Neither did Remus...you have to believe me-“

“Begging isn’t going to change my mind, Potter. I’m telling Dumbledore and then in the morning I’ll write to Lucius, let’s see what the Ministry thinks about allowing werewolves and murderers run about the castle.”

”Just-just please, listen to me, Snape. Come with me, I’ll take you to Madam Pomfrey and we can talk about this in the morning,” James said frantically but it seemed the Slytherin had made up his mind.

”I’m going to the Headmaster, Potter. If you want to be there when I give him my statement, you’re welcome to but make no mistake-I will not lie for you nor your friends, not when you’ve just tried to kill me. Mark my words, Potter, Black and Lupin won’t ever be able to step foot at Hogwarts again,” Snape roared. He took a step forward, stumbled a little and then began walking steadily towards the castle, his broken arm tucked beneath his billowing robes.

James had no choice but to follow. Snape couldn’t be convinced, and James decided it’d be better if he was there when Dumbledore heard the news. The best excuse he could do to save Sirius was perhaps imply that he’d been drunk...but that would lead to more questions, wouldn’t it? No matter what happened tonight, James knew there would be no way Sirius would be allowed to stay at the castle. They wouldn’t send him to Azkaban, not when he was from a powerful Pureblood family, but he’d certainly not be allowed to come back. And what about Remus?

His parents had fought against sending him here, hadn’t they? They had warned Dumbledore that Remus might end up hurting someone but the Headmaster had believed otherwise. James’ heart sank as he imagined Dumbledore’s disappointment at knowing what Sirius had done.

Sirius...Sirius hadn’t been remorseful, not even a little, at the thought that he’d sent Snape off to die. Did his hatred towards the Slytherin really go that far? Was Snape right when he’d called Sirius a murderer?

No, James thought, Sirius wasn’t one. He had just made a stupid mistake, the stupidest one he had ever made. There was no way to take back what had happened but if there was one thing James was sure of, it was that he’d do everything in his power to keep his friends safe.

By the time they reached the stone gargoyle that stood guard outside Dumbledore’s office, James had made up his mind. If Sirius and Remus were to get expelled for this, then he would follow suit too. He had found a home in them, and they in him. No one could separate them; him and Sirius and Remus and even Peter, not even Snape. They were family, and if they had to leave this place, he would too. He was sure they’d find some way to occupy themselves out there in the real world, and the thought provided him with some comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus had only been in Dumbledore’s office once, and that was to be questioned for when he arrived at Hogwarts in his third year with a broken arm. The injury was largely thanks to his father, who had attempted to stop him from going back to the castle and work the mines with him instead. There had been a struggle, and he vaguely remembered his mother screaming as his frail arm snapped from the pressure of Tobias’ grip. There had not been enough time to go to the hospital, and Severus had planned to fix it once he was on the train. The plan however did not go as intended; Lily got into an argument with him over the broken arm, telling him he’d be better off treating it with Madam Pomfrey’s help. Not wanting to risk Lily’s wrath just as the year was about to begin, he’d gone to the nurse. She asked him, naturally, if one of the bigger boys had done that and with no response from him, sent him to the headmaster with a note.

Not much had changed since the two years, except for Fawkes who appeared to be looking much older than when he’d seen it last. Behind Severus, Potter shuffled his feet nervously. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

”Mr. Snape, it’s nice to see you again, though I have to say I’m not fond of meeting you under quite unfortunate circumstances every time,” the headmaster said, moving his head to indicate Severus’ injured arm.

”Who did that to you?”

There was a strange tone in the old man’s voice, it sounded a lot like how Lily spoke to him most days. Was it worry? Or pity perhaps? Severus felt a tinge of rage creeping through him.

”Professor-“ Potter started, but Severus turned to him with a snarl.

”No!” he yelled, “you don’t get to speak, Potter! You’re not going to talk your way out of this-“

”Now, now, boys, there’s no need to fight. Severus, perhaps you’d like to tell me why you and Mr. Potter have barged your way into my office at this hour-and with injuries nonetheless-“

”I’ll tell you what happened, _sir._ What’s happened is that you’ve allowed a werewolf to run around the school without warning anyone! What kind of game do you think you’re playing at?” Severus snapped, forgetting precisely who he was talking to. It gave him an odd sense of satisfaction to see the headmaster’s cheery face darken at Severus’ outburst.

Dumbledore looked at Potter, who only shrugged helplessly. Severus laughed coldly.

”So you did know. He wasn’t lying, you _knew_ what Lupin was-“

”What Mr. Lupin is is a student of Hogwarts, just like you and Mr. Potter here. I have taken the necessary precautions to ensure that Mr. Lupin’s situation does not endanger the lives of any of the students here, I assure you.”

”Then why am I standing here, with a broken arm, after almost getting mauled by that thing?!”

”That wasn’t Remus’ fault!” Potter shouted.

”You’re still defending him-? Potter, he nearly killed both of us or have you forgotten-“

”Enough!” Dumbledore’s voice boomed through the room and even Fawkes had quieted. The headmaster stood, and strode towards the two boys who paled.

”You will tell me the events of tonight, both of you. Mr. Snape, you first.”

”At potions, Black told me about the tree and how I could get in by tricking it. I didn’t think it would work, but it had-“

”What were you hoping to find in there?”

”Black told me I’d see what was wrong with Lupin. I’d seen him and Madam Pomfrey every month, leaving the castle at night and I just wanted to know-“

”You wanted to spy on Remus, you mean!” Potter interrupted but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. Severus sneered.

”And then what happened, Mr. Snape?”

”I went into the tunnel and it took me to the Shrieking Shack. I was about to go upstairs to see what Lupin was doing when Potter arrived. And then I saw-the werewolf-and it heard us,” Severus’ voice was down to a whisper now, his hands trembling at the memory of the incident.

”It chased us, but I managed to Stun Lupin and we made it out. It was Black, Professor. He planned this entire-“

”Mr. Potter, is everything Mr. Snape has said true?” Dumbledore asked brushing Severus’ comment away.

With what looked like bitterness and regret, Potter nodded. Severus smiled, for the first time, in triumph as Potter’s head hung in shame.

This was it, Severus thought, they would finally be expelled.

”How did you know Mr. Snape would be in the tunnel? Did you and Mr. Black plan it together?”

”No, sir,” he said firmly.

”That’s a lie-“

”Mr. Snape, you’ve had your turn to speak, and now it is Mr. Potter’s. Continue,” Dumbledore urged.

”Sirius told me, he told me what he’d done and that he was worried-“

”No, he didn’t! He d-“

”Be quiet, Mr. Snape.”

Potter glanced at Snape with a smug look at the dismissal.

”I asked him what he’d done and ran as fast as I could to get Snape out before Remus could hurt him.”

”So, in short, you risked your life willingly to save Severus here from your friend?”

Potter nodded. Severus growled, clenching his fist.

”You don’t believe him-tell me you don’t actually-“

”That will be my decision to make. You will report to Madam Pomfrey at once, and make sure that arm of yours is fully healed before tomorrow morning. I will not have anyone questioning your injuries-“

”Does that mean you’re not punishing them?”

Dumbledore pretended as though he hadn’t heard. He turned to Potter.

”You will head back to the common room, no more detours. I shall speak to you both and Mr. Black tomorrow morning. There’s a few hours left before dawn breaks, so I suggest you make your way back. Now, both of you.”

Potter nodded, his face looking relieved as he marched out the room. Severus lingered, biting his lip to contain the violence inside of him.

”Will there be anything else, Mr. Snape?”

Severus hesitated.

”You’re not going to let them get away with it, are you? Black tried to kill me-he’s a murderer-“

”And yet you stand here before me, looking no more dead than myself.

Severus seemed taken aback with the headmaster’s tone now. There was nothing kind or gentle about him now, in fact Severus finally understood what people meant when they’d called Dumbledore a frightening man. His piercing blue eyes seemed to strike him where he stood, the graying hair adding a dramatic effect to his intimidating figure.

”Mr. Snape, I will give you my decision tomorrow. Until then, I will ask that you do not share this with anyone else-be it students or teachers alike. Is that clear?”

There was no other answer he could give than a forced ‘yes’.

”That will be all. Have your arm looked at now, and come see me tomorrow morning.”

”Yes, sir,” Severus replied darkly, turning away from the other man swiftly.

As he marched towards the hospital wing, Severus finally realised that his life did not mean very much to anyone; not to his mother or father, not to Potter or Black or even Lupin, and especially not to Albus Dumbledore. In their eyes, he was nothing, just a weak and stupid little boy who got in the way.

”I’ll change that,” he spat bitterly, muttering to no one in particular as he ascended the stairs.

He would become far more powerful than any of them, and when he had them at his mercy someday, they’d see what his worth was. And then they’d be terribly sorry for what they’d done.


End file.
